Midnight Swimming
by ChocolateCoveredStrawberriesxx
Summary: This is a OneShot. It's a HSM/Cory In The House Crossover. Newt/Sharpay


**Midnight Swimming**

**A OneShot**

Her voice echoed through his head. She was perfect and he was addicted to her. He shouldn't have been. The only reason why was because she belonged to Troy. And Troy was Newt's good friend. Technically, that was two reasons, but they went together. Newt watched her as she took off her t-shirt and dove in to the pool of Lava Springs. Sharpay was so beautiful, but Newt knew he'd never have her.

Sharpay then realized that he was there. "Hey, Newt!" Sharpay called, smiling. Newt waved, with a forced smile on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Um...It's nothing." Sharpay got out of the pool.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Look, can I ask your opinion on something?" Newt asked sitting down at the edge of her chaise.

"Sure, Newt. What is it?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, I like this girl, well, I love her, but she's my friend's girlfriend. I-" Newt began.

"Oh my God! You love Meena?!" Sharpay asked.

"NO!" Newt yelled, and his blue eyes widened.

"Oh. Well, then who?" Sharpay asked.

"Um...It's Gabriella." Newt lied.

"No way!" Sharpay said.

"Yeah...It's Gabby." Newt said.

"Ryan is going to freak, Newt!" Sharpay said.

"I know," Newt said. "But I have to tell them."

"Newt! Don't!" Sharpay grabbed his arm as he stood to go 'tell them'. "If you really love her, you'll let her be with Ryan!" Sharpay said.

"But...it hurts, Sharpay. I see her day after day with him and it drives me insane." Newt said.

"Newt, listen to me! Don't! If you loved me and told Troy and me, I'd never want to talk to you again!" Sharpay said.

"Why not?" Newt asked.

"Because...Troy'd be mad and nearly kill you!" Sharpay said.

"Well, who gives a care what he tries to do?" Newt asked.

"Um...Me! I love him so much and Ryan would kill you too!" Sharpay inferred.

"I guess so...well, I gotta go...Fulton would kill me too if he saw me with you out here...after hours!" Newt joked and Sharpay giggled.

"Yeah...He won't." Sharpay said.

"You sure?" Newt asked. Sharpay nodded.

"So, why Gabby and not someone else?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know. She's just...perfect!" Newt lied. Sharpay frowned.

"Why'd you have to say that?" she asked.

"Because-" Newt began.

"Because she is right?!" Sharpay asked. Newt noticed the way her eyes shined with tears.

"What's wrong, Sharpay?" Newt asked as he sat on the chaise she was on, right next to her.

"Ryan loves her...You love her...And I think Troy's cheating on me with her!" Sharpay said, as she started to cry. She rested her head against Newt's shoulder. "What does everybody think of me? That I'm invisible?!" Sharpay asked.

"Well, I don't. Not at all..." Newt's voice trailed off. She was anything but invisible to him.

"Really?" Sharpay asked.

"Look, Sharpay...I-I'm not in love with Gabriella. I'm in love with you." Newt revealed. Sharpay lifted her head up and she was slowly stopping to cry.

"R-Really?" She asked between sniffles.

"Yeah..Really.." Newt said as he leaned in to kiss her. His lips touched hers within seconds. Sharpay kissed him back. She put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. She pulled away, but kept her head close to him. "Are you sure that you love me? I mean, I'm the bitchiest girl you'll ever meet." Sharpay assured him.

"Well, I don't think so. You're amazing. You're gorgeous, funny, smart and you always smell good." He smiled. Sharpay smiled and managed to giggle.

"Thank you..." Sharpay said, then kissed him again. She pushed him back onto her chaise and lay on top of him. He pulled away.

"Wow, you move fast!" Newt joked, keeping his arms around her wet body. He didn't care if his plaid shorts and long sleeved shirt got wet. She was totally worth it. He pulled her back in for another kiss. She kissed him back, then deepened the kiss.

"Mmm..." Sharpay said as she pulled away. "You're amazing..." Sharpay complimented him.

"You're not that bad yourself..." he said, as he started to pull her in for another long kiss, his breath even trailed on her lips and made her shiver. Sharpay kept kissing him. She really was addicted to him, even though she just realized it. She kept her arms around him, and ruffled his hair up a bit. He pulled away and stared into her brown eyes. "You're really gorgeous, did you know that?" Newt asked. Sharpay smiled.

"No...But I guess I do now...Hey, hold on a second." Sharpay said, before reaching over him and grabbing her phone. She dialed Troy's number.

"Hello?" Troy's muffled voice said.

"Hi...Troy...Are you cheating on me?" she asked.

"What?! Who told you that?!" Troy suddenly sounded awake.

"No one. I just figured it out by myself." Sharpay said.

"Sharpay...I-I am.." Troy said.

"Y-You are...?" Sharpay asked as tears came to her eyes.

"Sharpay..I didn't...I..Gabby didn't...We both just really couldn't help it...I'm sorry." Troy said.

"We're over!" Sharpay yelled as she slammed her phone onto the table and turned it off. She rested her head against his shoulder. "I can't believe I was right about him..." Sharpay said as she softly wiped her tears away, but new ones fell onto his shirt.

"Shh..." Newt said and softly brushed her tears away. He softly kissed her. Sharpay kissed back and put her hands back around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her back, and softly rubbed it as she kissed her back more passionately than ever. Sharpay pulled away.

"Can you do something for me??" Sharpay asked.

"Sure...What is it, Sharpay?" Newt asked her.

"Will you go swimming with me...right now?" Sharpay asked, smiling at him.  
"Are you insane?! It's like...MIDNIGHT!?" Newt said, then set her down. "I can't do it! My mom is probably cussing me out!" Newt said. Sharpay grabbed onto his arm.

"NO! Stay and swim with me!" Sharpay said, and pushed him down next to her.

"Sharpay..." Newt began, but her eyes silently begged him to stay. "Okay..." Newt said then took off his shorts and shirt. Sharpay jumped into the pool and Newt did too.

"Holy shit! This water is freezing!" Sharpay said. Newt laughed.

"Well...I think it's about to get hotter." Newt said, before he kissed her. She kissed him back, then pulled away and grabbed his hand. She went under the water and pulled him down with her. His hair was all over the place and Sharpay went up for air. She laughed and waited for him to come back up. "Wow...Your hair looks super awesome when you do that!" Sharpay said. Newt laughed and flung his head around. She laughed.

"Stop!!" Sharpay yelled and Newt did.

"There..." Newt said and ran his fingers through his wet blonde hair.

"You look really sexy when you do that..." Sharpay said.

"Thanks?" Newt said. He'd never really been called sexy before and he wasn't sure how to take it. Sharpay giggled. He so wasn't used to being complimented like she was doing to him.

Newt smiled at her. He swam to the other side of the pool and she followed shortly behind. He held onto her as she swam near him. "Gotcha!" Newt said, smiling. Sharpay giggled. She decided to be flirty, so she splashed him with water. "Now you're gonna get it!" Newt said as she swam under the water. He swam after her and caught her. He brought her up to the surface with him. She smiled at him, then kissed him. He was holding onto her still. He kissed her back and slid his tongue along her lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth a little and kissed him back, deeper this time. Newt pulled away. Her breaths were shallow against his lips.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're..." Sharpay began, but the way his breath brushed her lips, she couldn't help herself. She leaned in a little, so her lips brushed his as she talked. "You're addicting..." Sharpay's voice trailed off. She kissed him and pulled herself closer to him, as close as she could get. She softly moaned. She pulled away. "I...I love you." Sharpay said.

"Are you sure?" Newt asked.

"Positive.." She said as she leaned in to kiss him again. She pressed her lips gently against his and deepened the kiss right away. She ran her fingers around in his hair and pulled away. He smiled at her.

"I love you too..." he said. She smiled back at him. "How about...We get into some clothes and maybe go to McDonald's. They're the only restraunt that's open this late..or early in the morning." Sharpay giggled. Newt smiled.

"Sure..." He said, then carried her bridal style back to her chaise. He set her down and kissed her softly. He touched the pads of his fingers to hers and then she intertwined hers into his. He pulled away and smiled as he looked down at their intertwined fingers. "Awesomeeeeeee!" he said. Sharpay laughed.

"Yeah...You really are..." She said, smiling then kissed him again.


End file.
